Von Pinn
|death= |resurrected= |parents= |relatives=The Muses |children= |marital status= Single; much pursued by Jägermonsters |creator = Van Rijn|function = Protective figure.}} "I am Von Pinn. I am in charge here. You are Agatha Clay. I have not heard good things about you. I take the safety of these children very seriously." Von Pinn is a somewhat mysterious, terrifying construct in Wulfenbach service. Carson von Mekkhan correctly that she was created by Lucrezia Mongfish, with whom she shares a more than passing resemblance, but later, during a conflict with Agatha, Von Pinn herself that she houses a much older personality, Otilia, the winged muse of protection. Her creator is thus Van Rijn. Slightly after that, during another struggle between Von Pinn and Agatha (this time with Lucrezia in control), that Lucrezia Mongfish created Von Pinn by transferring Otilia's personality over to a construct body to ensure total obedience. It's worth noting that Castle Heterodyne referred to her as "Fraulein (Miss) Von Pinn" which indicates she is unmarried while Gil refers to her as "Madame" Von Pinn.For her original official description, see the Secret Blueprints. Aboard Castle Wulfenbach Von Pinn's job aboard Castle Wulfenbach, at the time of Agatha's arrival, is to protect the hostage-students from harm and to keep them in line. Her sharp claws, immense resilience, and violently bad temper help with both responsibilities. Unfortunately for her, these qualities also make her an irresistible attraction for the Jägermonsters, and she's had to maim several for getting too familiar. Among the students, rumors about her origin have ranged from the plausible to the ridiculous, with most believing her to be a revived Lucrezia Mongfish.A piece of Klaus . Creator According to Carson von Mekkhan, she was "a construct of the Lady Lucrezia's," who was nursemaid to her son, Klaus Barry. Implying early on that Von Pinn was a construct of Lucrezia, Von Mekkhan may actually know more about her early days in the Heterodyne household than he revealed at the time. When Von Pinn's charge was killed in the attack on Castle Heterodyne, she went violently insane and had to be restrained by the surviving Castle staff. She was released into the Baron's service when his sphere of influence overtook Mechanicsburg, around the same time as he finalized his agreement with the Jägers.All according to Carson von Mekkhan's It is notable that her injuries bleed red blood and she resembles women of the Mongfish clan enough that all the children claim she "must be Lucrezia". So the question of constructed from what (or whom) lingers in the air. That all Theo's known Aunts are dead or missing leaves good room for speculation. She has in her possession a pocket watch bearing the of the Mongfish clan which may have added to the children's rumour mill. about halfway through volume 10, suggests that she is the personality of Otilia, the winged muse, thus indicating that her "beloved King" was probably the Storm King--and unless something very strange is going on created by Van Rijn. Otilia in Von Pinn herself . She also says she is over 200 years old, during which time she seems to have had at least three different masters. Her creator (Van Rijn) built her (Otilia) for the first storm king who ordered her to keep the heterodyne girl "safe" -- which at the time that the order was given the heterodyne girl was Euphrosynia. Her last mistress, Lucrezia Mongfish, constructed the body known as Von Pinn to obey her commands so that she could control her. History to Present She appears to have served faithfully for years , until the chaos surrounding Agatha's departure. Her negative reaction to the girl herself is (presumably) incidental; more significant is her violent destruction of Punch and Judy, her inability to move against Zulenna Luzhakna's rearguard action, and her ballistic reaction to Bangladesh DuPree's subsequent casual stabbing of the heroic Zulenna. Klaus had to use D-gas to avoid losing one or both of them. Agatha's first encounter with Von Pinn foreshadows the use of Lucrezia's command voice. When Agatha shouted at her in anger, "Put me down, you wretched construct!" Von Pinn's instinctive reaction was to instantly obey, apparently to her own consternation. This does not mean that she must necessarily like Agatha or Lucrezia; the Mongfish sigil on her watch appears to have been defaced by sharp claws. After discovering that Agatha is the Heterodyne Girl, Von Pinn apparently decided to protect her,As she says but her initial expression of this was not particularly clear or reassuring to Agatha, consisting as it did of rampant slaughter and a repeated statement that Agatha was "MINE!"Seen and At of Volume 8, she makes a dramatic reappearance at Castle Heterodyne by way of two torchmen, foreshadowing a pivotal role in the next chapter of the story. And sure enough, just as Agatha thinks everything is finally under control, , apparently present to keep Agatha safe, and "also teach you manners". Agatha is not fully enthused about the idea. In the sense of ' , thus arranging a situation so that Von Pinn had no choice but to sacrifice her life to save Agatha's, sending Von Pinn .' Von Pinn later refers to Otilia as " ", indicating that she is Otilia's original personality. Pinn is later transferred into a modified Tiger Clank and received new orders from Tarvek. Von Pinn in The Works Von Pinn appears on just one card within the card game The Works, looking unusually calm while flexing a riding crop in her leather attire. She has the labels Villain and Construct. Questions and Theories *Is Von Pinn/Otilia actually Violetta? There is a time machine involved somewhere in the tale, Tarvek has vowed to repair the Muses and the last thing which Tarvek says to Violetta, before releasing her to Agatha's service is very like that which is said to von Pinn by her 'beloved king' and her creator, who could, conceivably, be the same person. Hypothesis: Violetta travels back in time with Tarvek, whom she seems to defend out of habit. Tarvek becomes the original Storm King, creates/has created the Muses; he knows a great deal about them and has learned a great deal about intellect transfer from Lucrezia. For some reason he transfers Violetta mind to the Otilia clank, perhaps because she has been injured, perhaps because she has been killed; he has, after all, experience of doing this with his sister and death could explain why Von Pinn does not remember Agatha on meeting: we have often seen references to memory loss being a problem with resurrection. *Was it just Klaus Barry's death that sent Von Pinn round the bend, or were there other contributing factors? What could she tell us about that night? *What's with the monocle? Did she always have it? *Who was it 200 years ago who had knowledge of Agatha's fate and how did they acquire such knowledge? *Alternatively, has Otilia misinterpreted her orders in regards to "the Heterodyne Girl", and everything she says about that individual was meant by the order-giver(s) to refer to Euphrosynia Heterodyne, who Mysteriously Disappeared rather than dying? *Did Lucrezia try to kill her the night Klaus Barry was killed, as implied by "What the Deuce are you doing?! You're supposed to be dead!", or did she remember that she fell several floors? (same scene as below). *Von Pinn obeying the Mongfish Command voice (as a bicentarian): While the personality is that of the Muse Otilia, Von Pinn's current construct body has been indicated to have been created by Lucrezia. However, she manages to overcome this too when Lucrezia in Agatha's body tries to command her...and fails, before . Category:Constructs Category:Wulfenbach minions Category:Characters from Castle Wulfenbach Category:Mongfish minions Category:Heterodyne minions Category:Muses Category:The Works:Villain Category:The Works:Construct